The instant invention relates generally to spraying apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a multiple jar turret air brush.
Numerous spraying apparatuses have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include a plurality of fluid inlet ports communicating with a discharge nozzle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,341 to Plos et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,922 to Thometz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,880 to Paulsen et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.